


Dug Up

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: The Garden 'Verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Unquiet Dead, F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The results would be worth the wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dug Up

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic.

The Doctor was getting quite annoyed with his TARDIS. He loved the old girl; she was the one constant in his rather ridiculously long life. Well, ridiculously long when compared to humans – as a Time Lord, he hadn't even reached middle age yet! Imagine that, not even middle aged and already in his ninth incarnation. He really did live a rather dangerous life, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Now, well now he had no choice. Anyway, he was losing track of his thoughts (better to ramble in his head than vocally!). The reason why he was so miffed with his TARDIS was because she wouldn't leave well enough alone! After entering the garden room for the first time since the war, he had avoided it at all costs. Of course, that wasn't up to him, now was it? Unless he stuck to the console room, the TARDIS always made sure he met with the door.

When he showed Rose her room ( _a_ room) after they'd had chips, he went back to the console room only to turn into a different corridor and run straight into the rose-engraved door. Interesting choice the TARDIS had made so long ago with the door's decorative, considering roses were… Anyway, it was now ironic that he had a companion by the name of Rose. A Rose who seemed quite rare for her planet, considering there were plenty of Roses on her little planet.

He showed Rose the library after their trip to Cardiff and showed her the bookcase that held Charles Dickens' books per her request before he left her to read the 243rd century edition of _A Christmas Carol_. On his first turn he ran into the garden's door again. He sighed and finally gave in. He wandered through most of its expanse, but avoided the area covered in red grass at all costs. Eventually, he stumbled upon a shed. Curiosity took over and he entered, finding it fully stocked with everything one needed to keep a large greenhouse and more. Of course, to compare the TARDIS's garden with a greenhouse was ridiculous. This place was so much more… His eyebrows rose in surprise when he found a rather large jar filled with delicate seeds.

For a while he simply looked at it, as if observing something strange. After a moment, he tapped the glass in contemplation. Looking around again, he knew he had everything he'd need. Taking a breath, he grabbed a wooden box, put in the jar full of seeds, a few bags of soil, and a couple of different spades. Towing the box, he took in another breath before venturing out to an area with red grass that was perfectly edged with an empty patch of dirt. He knelt down and started digging; it felt oddly therapeutic. He knew human therapists sometimes suggested gardening to their patients, but he didn't think it'd help him, especially in this incarnation. He continued working, replacing most of the dirt with the soil he brought before carefully planting the seeds all around.

Once the task was completed, the Doctor dusted his hands off, putting the empty jar and bags in the box so he could dispose of them. As he walked away, he couldn't help but look back. It would take a while for them to grow since he'd planted seeds rather than bushes, but in the end, the results would be worth the beautiful roses that would grow from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Old AN: This story is dedicated to [callywaggy](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=12303)! Happy Birthday!


End file.
